Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system which informs a vehicle driver that another vehicle or pedestrian (moving obstacle) is approaching or departing from a front space of the vehicle upon the detection of a frequency deviation between radiated and reflected electric or ultrasonic waves against the vehicle or pedestrian which is running.